monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Draculaura
Draculaura is 1,599 years old,although is said to be 1,600 years old in Party Planners, and is Count Dracula's daughter. She is a 'vegan' vampire, meaning she doesn't drink blood, and she appears to be haemophobic, which means she can not say "blood" without fainting. Also, unlike most vampires, she cannot turn into a bat. Personality Draculaura is a sweet, friendly, kind and very considerate vegan vampire. She likes to help out her friends and loves to smile. She falls in love easily, such as with Heath Burns in The Hot Boy, or "the Perfect Guy" in Horrorscope. Portrayals In the webisodes and Monster High movie New Ghoul @ School, Draculaura's voice is provided by Debi Derryberry. In the music video for the Monster High Fright Song, there are several character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The "Vampire Girl" is portrayed by Melanie Mah. Physical Description Draculaura has black and pink-streaked hair, pulled into two pigtails. She has light pink skin, with purple eyes and visible fangs. In some artwork, she has a pink heart on her cheek. She often wears silver safety pin earrings on her pointed ears. She is visibly shorter than the other monsters. She speaks with a transylvanian accent. Classic Monster Draculaura is the daughter of Count Dracula, who is based on Béla Lugosi's famous portrayal of the character. The Dracula film, directed by Tod Browning, was released by Universal in 1931. It is based on the stage play of the same name by Hamilton Deane and John L. Balderston, which in turn is based on the novel Dracula by Bram Stoker. There was a sequel released in 1936 titled Dracula's Daughter'' starring Gloria Holden as Countess Marya Zaleska. While Draculaura may not be based directly on the Gloria Holden character, her character design takes many cues from traditional portrayals of Dracula and vampire-related characters; her skin is pale, she has visible fangs and dark hair, and she speaks with a light Romanian/Transylvanian accent. Her pointed ears may be a nod to Max Schrek's Count Orlok from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nosferatu the 1922 film ''Nosferatu]. Relationships Family Draculaura and her father live on the same street as Holt Hyde/Jackson Jekyll "in what is either a gigantic mansion or a small castle. I guess you'd have to go with mansion, but only because there isn't a moat and a drawbridge."Holt Hyde's Diary, August 1st Draculaura gets along with her father, although she thinks he is very old fashioned, (he bought her corsets and Victorian dresses for back to school clothes.)Draculaura's Diary, July 21stEvery year he tries to convince her to be a more traditional vampire, including keeping nighttime hours and drinking bloodDraculaura's Diary, August 25th. Friends Draculaura is best friends with Clawdeen Wolf and Frankie Stein. She is also friends with Lagoona Blue, Ghoulia Yelps, Jackson Jekyll, Deuce Gorgon, Cleo de Nile, Spectra Vondergiest and Abbey Bominable. Pet Draculaura's pet is named Count Fabulous. She likes to dress him up in pink, coordinated outfits. Romance Draculaura writes in her diary about her crush on Jackson Jekyll, whose family moves onto her street.Draculaura's Diary, August 7th In The Hot Boy, Draculaura has a crush on "new guy" Heath Burns, and is seen dancing with him in New Ghoul @ School, but is over him by the events of Fur Will Fly. Draculaura develops a crush on "the perfect guy" after her horoscope tells her "he'll be the first boy she sees", in Horrorscope. (Also note that "The Perfect Guy" has blue skin-just like Holt Hyde.) In other webisodes, she likes Clawd, Clawdeen Wolf's brother. In Fear Pressure it appears that Draculaura is starting to date Clawd. In "Monster High" by Lisi Harrison, Draculaura has a crush on DJ Hyde, presumably the DJ name of Holt Hyde (although she says later she's over him). The official product description of the Clawd and Draculaura boxed setSmyths Toys says the following, suggesting that she has been or will be interested in Holt Hyde at some point: "Girls' crushes are scarily fickle so Dracualura™ has decided to switch her attention from Holt Hyde™ to the last "ghoul" at Monster High™ she would ever consider dating - a werewolf! He also happens to be the brother of Clawdeen Wolf™! His name is Clawd Wolf™ and he's the BMOC-big monster on campus, captain of the football team and he can drive! Now that's a match to "howl" about! Gift set includes Draculaura™ doll and Clawd Wolf™ doll, 2 diaries, brush, pet, purse and umbrella." Draculauraheath.png|Draculaura & Heath Burns in The Hot Guy Draculauraheath1.png|Draculaura & Heath Burns dance in New Ghoul @ School Theperfectguy.png|Draculaura and The Perfect Guy Draculaura in the Monster High books In the Monster High book series, Draculaura is often called Lala, and Draculaura is her RAD (Regular Attribute Dodgers) name. She is described as often having make-up smudges, because she can't see her reflection, and is often wearing cashmere and spending her time in the steam room because she is always cold due to having no pulse. She has pale skin, pink highlighted hair, and fangs. Draculaura's Official Facebook Description Draculaura is a vegetarian vampire. (I know, it’s totally fangtastic, right?) She’s 1,599 years old and the daughter of Count Dracula, but don’t expect to find any all black outfits in her wardrobe. Instead she prefers to splash in some cheery pink and accessorize with her frilly umbrella, which makes it so much easier to walk in the sun. It really sucks that she can’t see her reflection in the mirror – I mean how does she know if her makeup and hair are just right? Of course, she has over one thousand years of practice. Oh, and she has a scary-cute pet bat, Count Fabulous, who she’s always dressing up in the cutest little outfits! Clothing Draculaurabasic.jpg|Draculaura basic outfit Picture_414.png|Dawn of the Dance outfit draculauragloombeachboxart.jpg|Draculaura Gloom Beach DraculauraPJs.png|Draculaura Dead Tired DraculauraReporter.png|Draculaura as a reporter for the school newspaper, via the Monster High Facebook page Clawddraculaurabox.jpg|The Clawd and Draculaura gift pack. The Draculaura doll might be her School's Out outfit. clawddraculaura.jpeg|Draculaura and Clawd at the back of their gift set. Day At the Maul from Smyths 2.jpg|Day At the Maul Draculaura Fashion pack. From Smyths website. DTD.jpg|Draculaura's Dead Tired in box. Most likely final product. Mh fashion pack by mh maria-d3f0nyo.jpg Mh fashions by mh maria-d3fpfiy.jpg Basic Draculaura wears a white skirt with a pink vest over a dark shirt with frilly sleeves and collar, and pink boots with dark tights. She also wears a white frilly short skirt with black lace underneath. She carries an umbrella, which she uses if she forgot her sunscreen.She has zipper-like earings, also like Ghoulias and a pink jeweled necklace. Dawn of the Dance Draculaura wears a pink velvet strapless dress with separate pink sleeves and a white ruffle. Her accessories are a white collar and a white heart-shaped hat with a small black veil. Her shoes are black and pink inverted heels. Gloom Beach Draculaura wears a black one-piece bathing suit with pink hearts and straps, and a frilly top. She wears a yellow wrap with pink polka dots around her waist, pink sunglasses, and black sandals with pink and yellow straps. Her hair is down and she wears pink lipstick. She also has yellow bow earrings on. Dead Tired Draculaura wears a pink with white polka dots eye shade, pants, and her shirt's sleves have the dots too. The rest of her shirt has a lighter shade of pink bow on a white collar, and grey buttons. Her pants have the lighter shade of pink belt with a bow. Her slippers have a black base and pink fuzzy, heart shaped, bat with black wings. She also has a bow shapped pillow. School Reporter Draculaura is Monster High's school reporter, and she wears a light pink skinny striped shirt with puffy sleeves, pink and black suspenders with hot pink puffy capris, and white knee socks with pink designs around it and dark pink and black heeled ankle boots. She also wears a little pink hat and carries a pink camera with a little pink heart on the end. Trivia * Cleo de Nile refers to her as a "gossip ghoul" * She is sometimes hyper and easily distracted * She is a reporter for the Monster High school newspaper * She doesn't know how to turn into a bat * One of her favorite hobbies is giving people makeovers * In Fear The Book, she can recite all the elements, backwards. * Her fashion style is a mixed of Victorian and Goth Lolita. * She can be consdired as a Girly Goth. Draculaura Gallery ThumbnailCA4SVECP.jpg|Draculaura plushie Height.jpg|Fearleading squad Screen shot 2010-12-10 at 2.53.41 PM.png|Draculaura reading Monster Beat magazine Draculauramakeup.png|Draculaura after Cleo helped her makeup DraculauraRoses.png|Draculaura recieving roses. Regular Draculaura.JPG|Regular Draculaura draculauragloom.JPG|Draculaura Gloom Beach outfit Draculaura-Photo-Finish-monster-high-club-14845778-750-419.jpg|Draculaura has a bad hair day! MH-Opening-monster-high-19827965-617-341.jpg|Draculaura eating popcorn. Monster High.jpg|Draculaura with her BFFs in the theme song. Copy of mh4.jpg Draculaura 50.jpg Draculaura 53.jpg Draculaura 57.jpg Mh draculaura schools out by mh maria-d3eloj6.jpg|Draculaura's School's Out outfit. draculaura_schools_out_by_mh_maria-d3elo8f.jpg|Draculaura's School's Out outfit with a parasol. Coffin bed 2.jpg Coffin bed.jpg Draculaura Avatar.JPG Pretty Draculaura.JPG|"Oh great, it's my turn!" gofetch.jpg 6.jpg Run.jpg|Running from the lawn mower in Witch Trials 255023 112364238852454 100002366359074 123089 6364400 n.jpg 251542 112363078852570 100002366359074 123082 7403564 n.jpg Draculaura meat face.jpg|Draculaura with meat on her face. ClawdxUlaD.jpg 524720612.jpeg|The girls group photo in Queen of the Scammed. 253085 228073077219137 100000493394072 971868 3167193 n.jpg|A fan made picture of Draculaura has a first aid assistant at a summer camp. Clawd and Lala amazon.jpg|The Clawd and Draculaura pack found on amazon.com on June 1st. Close Up Ula D Pack.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Book Characters Category:Characters in Gloom Beach Category:Characters in Dead Tired Category:Characters Released in 2010 Category:Characters in Dawn of the Dance Category:Characters in School's Out Category:Characters on the Fear Squad Category:Plushies Category:Characters with Dolls